The Promise
by The High Functioning Timelord
Summary: Sherlock makes a Promise to John. One-Shot a bit of Johnlock kind of I don't own Sherlock.


**The Promise**

Sherlock and John sat in a cab. It was late and Sherlock could see John shivering as he rested trying and failing to not fall asleep.

"Don't worry John. Go to sleep. I won't leave you in the cab." Sherlock murmured as he put his coat over John to keep his friend warm.

"No you'll get cold." John protested half heartedly. And went to give the coat back.

"John I don't want to argue with you." Sherlock sighed. "Would you feel better if we shared my coat?" He asked curiously.

John nodded and leaned so rather than his head resting on the hard door it rested on Sherlock's arm. It was much more comfortable John noted.

"That's better." Sherlock murmured and smiled down at John. "Now sleep."

John agreed and let his eyes fall shut. He was sound asleep in seconds.

"Nice couple you two are." The cabbie remarked quietly. And smiled into the rear view mirror.

"Oh we aren't a couple." Sherlock sighed softly and looked down at John.

"You have to tell him." The cabbie murmured softly. "Looks like that and no words or actions lead only to heart break." The cabbie informed Sherlock.

"I know," Sherlock whispered not taking his eyes off of John's sleeping form.

"Tell you what." The cabbie offered. "This ride is free if you tell him." They pulled up to 221B and the cabbie turned to face them. "What do you say?"

"No." Sherlock responded. And paid the cabbie. "I can't risk losing this friendship. He's my only friend." Sherlock explained as he took John into his arms and carried him bridal style into 221 then up the stairs to 221B. Sherlock didn't want to risk dropping John or falling on the second flight to John's bedroom so he just brought John to his bedroom instead.

By now John had his hands around Sherlock and his head buried in his friend's chest. As Sherlock went to put him down he whimpered softly until Sherlock was on the bed with him.

"Mine." John whispered in his sleep. This one word caused Sherlock's heart to tighten.

"John I'm not who you think I am." Sherlock whispered. He tried to get off the bed, but found he was stuck due to John's arms wrapped around him.

"Mine." He whispered again and held Sherlock tighter.

"I love you John." He whispered softly. "But you don't love me. It's Sherlock. I'm Sherlock." He whispered to his friend.

"You are mine love." John muttered softly as if it was the end of discussion.

Sherlock was over come with Joy. Maybe John loved him. Maybe he knew it was Sherlock. Then he remembered. "You don't love me." Sherlock whispered. "I don't care though. I can't stop loving you even if I wanted to. So I promise you I will be your shield. Both metaphorically and physically. I will take a bullet for you and I will stop anyone who tries to hurt you even if all they have is words." Sherlock felt John's arms tighten around him for a second and his head nuzzled into his chest.

"I love you." John whispered still sleeping.

Sherlock felt his heart rate raise. Hearing John say he loved him meant the world to him even if it wasn't directed at him. It wasn't necessarily directed away from him.

"My Sarah." John whispered softly.

Sherlock's heart dropped as he felt reality hit him. He extracted himself from John and left the room before he got himself into any trouble. Sherlock ignored the soft whimpers of John when he lost the presence in his meant what he said though. He'd always protect John no matter what.

**Three and A Half Years Later...**

Sherlock was leaving John's wedding early. He couldn't stay any longer. John was happy and he didn't need Sherlock anymore. Sure they would go on cases, but it wouldn't be the same.

Also Mary was pregnant. That would be John's concern. As it should be. But Sherlock couldn't help feeling a little jealous.

He had meant every word he said at the wedding. Including being there for all three of them. He had promised John he would shield him. Well that included his happiness and his family.

It pained Sherlock to admit it, but Mary was what John needed. Mary was perfect for John and Sherlock knew if that meant eventually he could only help from the shadows he would stay there in his place.

He was determined to keep John happy. It was more important than anything else including his own happiness and well being.

**One Year Later**

Sherlock and John were finally on their way to getting Moriarty. It had taken them a little under a year, but now they were almost done. With Mycroft's help they had disabled the web and now were headed to the last safe house where Jim and Sebastian were. Mycroft hadn't known about this meeting, but Sherlock thought it better that way.

Once inside they traveled the halls looking around for any sign of their targets. No one. It looked completely abandoned until it wasn't.

"Hello Sherlock and Johnny Boy." Jim greeted cheerfully.

John had Sebastian Moran behind him and a gun to his head.

Sherlock froze and looked at Jim. "What do you want?" He asked carefully.

"Sherlock I want to burn the heart out of you. We've been over this before. I do hate repeating myself." Jim sighed the last bit as if it should have been obvious.

"This is between me and you then. Let John go and I'll play nicely." Sherlock responded. He glanced over and saw the fear in John's eyes and determination to stay.

"Oh no no no no Sherlock. John may be an oblivious fool, but I'm not. And we both know that your heart resides in John." John looked at Moriarty as he said this looking confused.

"Let him go and I will talk." Sherlock said calmly. As he took a step towards Jim.

"NO!" Jim yelled at him. "Why don't you explain this to John. Your pet looks confused Sherlock." Jim smirked and Sherlock turned to face John.

"John." He began, but saw what no one else could see.

/BANG/ A gun shot was fired right into Sebastian's stomach. As he was shot John to the gun, turned around and /BANG/ shot Moran in the face with his own gun.

/BANG/

"No!" Sherlock yelled and jumped between John and Moriarty who had just shot at John. /BANG/ John turned around and shot Jim.

"Sherlock!" He said worried and looked down on the floor where his friend rested.

"John." Sherlock whispered softly smiling up at his friend. He tried to ignore the bullet in his stomach. He knew these were probably the last words he would say to his best friend in the world and love of his life.

"Sherlock you're shot." John whispered softly, scared, and pulled off his own jacket to stop the bleeding. "Why?" John asked his dying friend. "Why did you jump in front of a bullet to save me?"

"Because I promised you five and a half years ago and because he was right John. I love you." That was the last words Sherlock Holmes ever spoke.

"I always thought that was a dream." Were the last words he heard.

Sherlock's Will was very simple. Give everything to John Watson. Whatever he doesn't want goes to Mycroft Holmes.

**I hope you enjoyed Please Review and Favorite **


End file.
